Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens system and an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens system and an image capturing apparatus applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with personal electronic products getting lighter and thinner, the size of the components inside the personal electronic products are also reduced, which leads to the popularity of compact image capturing lens systems. However, the conventional image capturing lens systems are hard to provide a larger field of view while maintaining a compact size. Accordingly, the conventional image capturing lens systems with a larger field of view are bulky, which are difficult to be employed in compact personal electronic products, such as mobile devices, portable video recorders and wearable apparatus.